


La Vie en Rose

by quicksylver28



Series: Satin, Lace and Velvet [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Stockings, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: Tony takes a day for himself. plus smut... you know how it is.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

A glass of crisp Mirabeau Pure Provence Rosé hangs from the tips of his fingers as he dances his way across the white carpet, his naked hips swaying to the dulcet tones of Italian jazz as it plays on his mother's old record player. Despite being the futurist he is, there really is nothing like vinyl for listening to the classics. Even though Se Telefonando is a song about goodbyes and lost love, Mina's voice always succeeded in taking him on a journey, ever since he'd first heard it, sitting at his mother's side as she made herself ready for another night on the town with Howard.

 

_Ma non so spiegarti_

_che il nostro amore appena nato_

_è già finito_

 

But I can't explain to you

that our just born love

is already over.

 

When he was a boy, he hadn't understood the words, content only in listening to his mama hum along, hearing the skip at the records end, his mama teaching him to carefully, ever so carefully put the needle back at the beginning.  Her bright smile whenever he did it well.

 

Watching her sway to the music, the long shimmery robe dancing around her ankles. She would hold her hands out for his and they would dance around the room, her in her stockinged feet, him in his argyle socks. They would spin and sway, letting the music take them away into the stars and the infinite sky where goodbye was not forever but would always become hello again and where love lived on forever.

 

They would then collapse on the chaise lounge, laughing breathlessly, his little body slumped against hers as he panted for air. Her arms would wrap around him and she would hug him to her, her warm skin against his cheek as her perfume filled his nose. She smelled like heaven ought to smell.  He never wasted time in snuggling closer, his small arms wrapping around her as much as he could.

 

He'd kept all of her records, and the old player, a little mint green number that closed up to look like a suitcase. He'd had it all stored away after her death, the memories too painful to explore without throwing the  damnable thing against a wall in a fit of rage. It had taken years for him to finally be able to go through his mother's things, much less Howard's.

 

The record ends and he sips his wine, leisurely skimming through the records before finally selecting another and flipping it unto the player, deftly lowering the needle. The sweet violins of 'Il cielo in una stanza' starts up as he places the glass on a nearby and turns toward the bed where everything is already laid out, waiting for him.

 

He had set it up before going to shower and had already seen to his routine at the ornate white vanity. Powdered and perfumed, he'd foregone the heavy makeup, deciding on just a dusting of blush, mascara and a pink lip gloss that made his sinful pouty lips look divine.

 

The garter is a work of pink ribbon and gold rings held together across his hips and stands out against his olive skin, the stockings are sheer pale pink and dove soft. He takes his time with them, not wanting to tear them in haste. Minutes tick by as he runs his hands along his stocking clad legs, reveling in the feel of the sheer weave over the firm musculature of his thighs, his calves, the arches of his feet.

 

Fingertips caress his inner thighs and his eyes fall shut at the sensation. With a low moan, he takes a deep breath and reaches over to pick up the camisole with two fingers. It is a pale pink 'concoction' of satin and lace. Almost see through with thin spaghetti straps and a ruched waist. It slips over his head and past his broad shoulders with ease, hugging his waist and ending in delicate lace just under his ass cheeks.

 

He can see the garter through the slinky material, the dark patch of his pubic hair and nestled cock just visible.  He forgoes the panties this time, the garter giving just enough restriction and support. Instead, he slip on a pair of velvet lined heels with pink fluff gathered at the toes and finishes it off with a flowing chiffon robe with luxurious fur lining, also pink.

 

The robes swirls around his ankles as he twirls, the fur edges sweeping across the carpet  as Mina starts up with 'Io vivrò senza te', grabbing his glass as he goes. He pauses, considering, and grabs the bottle as well, setting it on the night stand. He climbs to the middle of the bed wear a plate of exquisite little pastries and a stack of Italian Vogue sits.

 

Crossing his legs and settling against the pillows, he picks his way through the bon bons, popping one in his mouth as he flips through the first magazine. His robe is spread around him on the bed like sea of pink and he smiles to himself as he wiggles his fur covered toes.

 

It's nice, spending time like this. It is not something he gets to do often with so many obligations but he had been planning this little getaway for the past few weeks. JARVIS had been instrumental to his plans, helping him schedule the time 'away' making everyone one think that he'd taken a trip out of the country when he'd just made the circuit back to the tower and had locked down his floor.

 

The team was out of the tower on various self-interests and Pepper had promised not to expect his call for at least twelve hours. That was how long he could get his mind to just soak up the peace and quiet without starting to get restless. He could work on ideas if he wanted but it was the lack of obligation, of anywhere to go, anything to do; that gave him this little oasis in the middle of his hectic life.

 

His mind needed this small respite so he would always take measures to distance himself from any kind of technology, with exception to the record player and a pre-selected collection of old movies.

 

They were a collection of his mother's favourites with a few from original Jarvis and Mrs. Jarvis. There was even one of Aunt Peggy's favourites from one of the few times she had taken him out for some fun and they'd gone to the cinema. He'd stuffed himself on popcorn and candy and been sick that night but that didn't stop that day from being one of his best childhood memories.

 

The next record is Jimmy Fontana and Tony sings along to 'Il Mondo' as he catches up on the latest in Italian fashion before switching over to Grazia, the Italian fashion bible. Thanks to its long history, he has a mix of newer magazines mixed in with back issues his mother had bought on her trips to Italy. The pages are creased and show long years of handling but they've been preserved with utmost care.

 

Sometimes he can even catch whiffs of her perfume as he thumbs through the pages and he can remember the flash of her painted nails trailing over the words as she read. It was through the pages of Grazia that he learned how to read Italian so fluently at such a young age. When Maria and Howard were away and he was lonely, Jarvis would let him sit in the den a few magazines and he would lose himself in that beautiful and magical world.

 

Of course all the beauty in the world could not live up his mama's bright smile and warm eyes. The models faces were paper stiff and their skin was cold to his little fingertips. Dutifully he would sound out the words from cover to cover, his young eyes devouring every little detail. Every picture of clothes, people, places. The things people did, what they bought, what people had to do, to say, to be beautiful, to be powerful.

 

He saw it in the things his parents did. They things they bought, what they wore, how they spoke, how they held themselves and the power it gave them over others. How they held all eyes, all attention, how they drew everything into orbit around them. This was not something that would ever be taught in school, never be lectured on or properly recorded. This was something he'd learned, an eager apprentice to the masters that were Howard and Maria Stark.

 

He'd met fellow apprentices throughout the years but they all seemed to fall short in some way or the other, much to his concertation. Ty had almost had it but there'd been a fear of failure that eroded away his confidence and soured his charm. Justin Hammer had stunk of desperation that would never wash off.

 

Whitney Frost had sharpened her beauty to a fine edge, sadly neglecting any other traits until they withered away, leaving her a hollow bejeweled Faberge egg. Rumiko on the other hand, had honed her intelligence and disdained her beauty as vanity until any advantage it afforded her was treated with scorn.

 

Another glass of wine, a platter of anti-pasta and the crooning of Massimo Ranieri and Nina Zilli help pass the time. The camisole slides against his skin and gives him goosebumps every time he shifts. He kicks off the shoes and lays on his stomach, kicking his feet in the air as he pages through an old back issue of Le Scienze and sips his wine. The robe gathers around him like a nest and he runs the rim of the glass against his lips, the sweet crisp taste still on his tongue.

 

The sun is bright through the windows and New York shines like a diamond, the city sprawled just beyond his floor to ceiling glass windows. JARVIS has them tinted just right to soften the glare and the A/C is cranked up just enough to keep out the oppressive heat of a New York summer.

 

The bedding is soft and smells like Steve's aftershave and for a minute he feels such a sense of longing that it takes his breath away.  He wants his lover so badly. The feel of his warm skin, the taste of his mouth, his soft to touch blond hair, the heavy heat of his cock.

 

"Tony"

 

The way he says his name in that low hungry, timbre; setting his blood racing, his heart thumping, his cock hardening.

 

"Tony"

 

That almost growl when Steve is almost at the edge of his control, when the blonde wants nothing more than to take everything that he can offer and more besides. The way he devours, ravages, claims; yet his touches are soft and careful, his kisses lingering and dizzying, his hot breath bringing words of love and devotion tumbling over his skin that undoes him utterly.

 

A warm hand on his ankle "Baby"

 

Tony starts, twisting around to see Steve holding one of his ankles loosely.

 

"Steve" the name is a prayer on his lips and the hold on his ankle tightens a bit. "What are you doing here? Your mission?"

 

"Ended early." the large warm hand caresses down his calf, under his robe to the back of his thigh. The muscles jump and tremble and his breath hitches. He presses his foot back against Steve's hip, feeling the hard edges of his body armor and utility belt and the other hand grabs his foot, thumb pressing into the arch. That never fails to pull a moan out of Tony and he gets a dark chuckle in return as the thumb massages deeper.

 

He brings up his other stocking clad foot and it receives the same treatment. Soon enough he is squirming against the bed, moaning wantonly into the bedding, his cock hard and leaking against the camisole.

 

The hands move from his feet to his calves, stroking up his thighs and spreading them. The folds of chiffon and fur are gathered at his waist, showing the edge of the camisole and ribbon garter. Thumbs trace the edge of the garter and he shivers at the feather light touch, whimpering as one of the ribbons is snapped softly, fingertips sliding underneath the garment. The hands are hot against skin in the cold of the A/C and Steve makes a pleased noise when he pulls up the camisole and sees Tony is bare.

 

The satin shift joins the robe in a pool at his waist and he only has the second long warning of hot breath before Steve's mouth is on him, nipping and sucking along the curve of his ass. He rears up half off the bed with a wail but large hands keep him pinned as they part his cheeks and a hot questing tongue makes him see sparks across his vision and his breath catch in his throat.

 

His hips jerk in Steve's firm hold, his back arching into the pleasure,  his legs spreading wider as large hands pull his cheeks apart , exposing his clenching hole. Steve lick a hot stripe across his entrance, the curved tongue teasing the tight rig before pressing in. Tony can do nothing but grip the sheets and squirm helplessly as Steve takes him apart, super soldier hands holding him in place and at his mercy.

 

Steve leaves him teetering on the edge with a playful nip and a kiss, pulling away. Tony glares at him hotly.

 

"Bastardo" he hisses as he turns unto his back and props himself up on his elbows. His cock is proud ad leaking between his spread legs and he grins wickedly as this lover can't seem to look away.

 

"Are you going to just leave me like this? Stuzzicare! Andiamo!"

 

"Cock tease, really?" Steve cocks a brow. Tony huffs, biting his lip bashfully before grinning.

 

" Si Amante… you had ONE job Steve…" he pulls on the belt of the robe ad it falls open, revealing the flimsy lase camisole.

 

Steve chokes on a laugh. "Fuck you asshole"

 

Tony rolls his eyes. "That's exactly what I want you to do. Now get over here Soldato. But first…."

 

He points a stockinged foot at the record player. "Be a doll and turn that over for me would you Tesoro?"

 

Steve smirks, grabbing the bottle of wine and taking a swig and swishing it around in his mouth as he carefully turns the record over and sets the needle down.  Mina's 'E Poi' starts up as Steve stalks his way back to the bed, tugging at his belt. The belt drops to the floor with a thud and Tony touches his foot to Steve's hip with a pout.

 

"Leave the uniform on?"

 

Steve growls low in his chest, closing his eyes briefly as his hands come up to grasp Tony's foot. He takes several deep breaths, his barrel chest heaving under his body armor. When he opens his eyes again, his blue eyes are almost black with desire.

 

"Do you… " he asks breathlessly, "Do you want the Captain?"

 

Tony's brow furrows, confused. He blinks and is kneeling up on the bed within moments, his arms around Steve's neck as he kisses his lover. Steve tastes like sweet rose wine as Tony clings to his broad shoulders. He whispers denial between urgent kisses.

 

"I just want Steve Rogers, just Steve. You may wear the uniform but never doubt that it's you I want, please."

 

Strong arms come up to encircle his waist "It's alright Tony…" Steve smiles gently, "I know what you meant. It's okay. I know that it's me you love and not some comic book hero. I know that you look beyond the shield and see the man behind it. It's the same way I can see past the suit and see how wonderful you are and how lucky I am to have you… all of you."

 

He shrugged sheepishly, "I wouldn't mind doing a bit of fooling around with the Iron man suit though. You know… seeing what we can do…. I've been thinking about it some you know… a little…. Well, maybe more than a little…. "

 

Tony gives him a kitten smile. "… Maybe a lot of thinking about it?"

 

Steve flushes and ducks his head. "Maybe…. You know, for Science of course. "

 

"Of course, " Tony nods mock solemnly, "… for Science."

 

"I mean it's not like you can try that stuff out with Bruce right…? Steve pouts, looking at Tony through his lashes, "… uh, right?"

 

Tony kisses Steve gently, nipping at his bottom lip. "Don't worry, Bruce made it very clear that sexual experimentation with the suit so does not fall under the capacity of Science Bro-hood and if I ever tried anything he'd hulk smash the suit. I would have risked it but he explained that he was not so much into casual sex or sex machines even though I would more call the suit a prosthetic than a machine per say ad he also doesn't go for threesomes and that he counted JARVIS as an equal partner. It was all horribly awkward and embarrassing and at the same time so adorable. I never knew Bruce could turn red as well as green."

 

Steve gives up trying to parse through that bit of babble and just smiles and says "Okay."

 

Tony smiles in return and reaches up to sip the robe off his shoulders. "You like what you see?"

 

Steve stares at the thin straps of the camisole against Toy's dusky skin and licks his lips. "I like very much"

 

Tony lets the robe fall away and flings it over the bed to land on the floor beyond; leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs as wide as the garter would allow.

 

"Well, what are you waiting for Soldato? Do your duty."

 

Steve grins ad it's as wicked as it is heated as he climbs unto the bed.

 

"Sir yes Sir!"

  

 .....................................................................

 

Chapter 1 Notes:   
I am going to stop here for the night because my computer just shut down and rebooted three times in a row. i consider myself lucky i didn't lose my work. i will finish the rest on work tomorrow. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i would post part two the next day but my home pc went on the fritz, my tablet died under mysterious circumstances *cough*myniece*cough* and i have been slammed at work. I even snuck into work to write this and got caught up in some duties. sigh. but anyway, it seems as if everything worked out cause it's the 4th of July. HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVE ROGERS!!!!

Part Two

Steve takes off the shield and his guns, slipping his knives from their sheathes and rests them on a nearby table. He may be eager to role play with Tony in his uniform but there was no way that he was bringing live and dangerous weaponry into their lovemaking. Having a gun go off accidentally at any time much less at sexy fun times was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. The same with the knives. There had been a time when he and Tony had sat and discussed their limits and blood play had been brought up and couched with swift ease. Both of them had seen enough blood in their lives to want to see it during sex.

Steve turned to the bed, taking in the sight of his lover sprawled, gazing back at him with lidded eyes; a hand moving up and down his erection with soft slow strokes. The thin pink camisole looked flimsy enough to rip at a gentle tug, the soft silk rippling across Tony's firm chest and stomach. The straps had fallen from Tony's shoulders and the top had fallen down enough that one dusky nipple could be seen, the other barely concealed by the almost see-through lingerie. 

The garter is pulled tight against olive skin, no doubt making impressions that Steve can lick and suck along later, the ribbons shifting and straining as Tony pulls his knees up and spreads himself. A tongue darts out to lick at pink glossed lips and chocolate brown eyes are dark with desire. 

"Ti voglio così tanto, Steve…" Tony moaned, hips jerking against his own hand, "… need you so fucking much. I need you inside me now." 

"Patience, Doll" Steve soothed, standing at the foot of the bed and slowly undoing his pants. "I want to look at you. You're so beautiful like this. All hot and ready for me. Begging for me to slick you up until you're screaming from my fingers and just when you think you can't take anymore, I'll fill you up so good and so full until all you'll feel is me throbbing deep inside you."

His cocks springs free of his pulled down underwear and he leans forward, grabbing Tony's stockinged ankles and pulling his lover easily to the edge of the bed. Tony squeals at the swift move, laughing at he plays at tugging his ankles from Steve's hold. He wriggles on the sheets, his grin more of a baring of teeth as he wraps his legs around Steve's waist. Steve grunts as he's pulled forward unto the bed, catching himself on his arms above Tony's head, dipping in to claim a hard, searching kiss, licking into the heat of Tony's mouth like a man on a mission. 

Wrapping one arm around Tony's waist, he raised his lover's hips, pressing their erections together; making them both groan with need. Tony moves his hips in a deep roll, catching Steve's growl with one of his own. Their kiss is a fight for dominance, Tony's legs tightening around Steve's slim waist, his sheer stockings catching on the firm uniform. Steve growls again, pulling away from the harsh kiss and nipping his way down Tony's neck to a dusky nipple; biting softly at the hardened nub and pulling a cry ftom his lover.

"So needy Doll…" Steve's heated breath along his skin makes Tony shiver, "… so hot and eager for me. So hungry for cock. I'm going to give you everything you want, Love. Everything you need. Whenever you need me I'll be here. Reach out your hand and you will find mine there, waiting for you. Call my name and I will answer you. I love you so much Tony… so fucking much."

"Ti amo anche il mio sole e la stella …" Tony flushed hot at Steve's breathless words, "Tu sei il mio cuore e l'anima, il mio amore e la mia vita." (I love you too my sun and my star. You are my heart and my soul, my love and my life. )

Tony grabs wildly up the bed, grabbing at the lube he'd tucked under his pillow. He flips the lid with his thumb, squeezing a generous amount unto Steve's outstretched fingers before snapping it shut and tossing it back up the bed. Grabbing hold of Steve's shoulders, he lets his head fall back against the bedding; groaning as one thick finger teases his entrance before pressing in. He squirms as another joins the first, his body slowly but surely accepting the questing digits. His skin flushes hot from the hard press of the Captain America uniform against his bare skin, the curling of his lover's fingers inside him and the endless stream of hot, breathless filth that Steve is whispering into his neck, just below his ear. 

A third finger has him feeling full but he knows with Steve's girth that he will need a fourth to be able to take all of him with comfort. He threads his fingers through his lover's blond locks, messing up Steve's helmet hair even further, his grip tightening at the burn of a fourth digit. He makes a noise between anger and need when the fingers are withdrawn but then Steve his grabbing his thighs and lining himself up; the engorged and leaking tip teasing the ring of muscle but not quite pressing in.

Tony whines low in his chest, "What are you waiting for Caro? Andiamo mi amore…"

Steve's grin is hot and dirty. "For you to ask me all nice like Doll." he pushes the tip in and pulls out just as quickly.

"Starks don't beg…" Tony growls, tugging at Steve's hair, moaning when Steve's presses in slightly and pulls out again.

"You sure 'bout that?" Steve wiggled his eyebrows, his Brooklyn accent colouring his words. "What about Needy. Little. Dolls?"

He punctuated each word with a shallow thrust, pulling out completely after each one. Tony snarls, shaking his head from side to side.

"Stuzzicare. Bastardo. Furfante!" he pants, trying to roll his hips to meet Steve's, his eyes watering from need. He squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head to the bed, his entire body trembling as he lets the words fall from his lips in a whisper.

"Per Favoure… basta per favore" 

Steve moans Tony's name and presses in with one long stroke until he's fully sheathed. Tony arches against the burn, his cry quickly swallowed by Steve's kiss. Strong hands hold Tony's hips in place as Steve's fucks into him, the strong thrusts leaving the smaller man breathless until all he can do is cling to his lover and tighten his legs around Steve's hips. Steve sets a brutal pace and soon the camisole is pooled around Tony's armpits as his hips are lifted off the bed. 

The pace is steady and relentless and Tony's mouth is open but no sound comes out, his back and neck arched almost painfully as he's filled completely. His whole world is narrowed down to the hot, thick shaft fucking him deep, the strong hands gripped about his waist and the hardness of Steve's body armor. He can barely hear Steve's muttered curses above the blood rushing in his ears. 

Hands lay him down on the bed and he barely has time to whimper before his legs are being propped up on those broad shoulders and the angle of the cock in his ass changes, hitting his prostate with ruthless precision. Stars burst across his vision and his whole body tightens, his hips bucking wildly as the pace never lets up, never pauses or slows down. He tries to call out for his lover, tries to beg for some respite from the overwhelming pleasure but all he can do is stutter and cry out, tears spilling unheeded from his eyes and into his hairline.

Steve ducks down, claiming a hot, sloppy kiss, his thumb coming up to absently wipe at a tear. He murmurs comfort, pressing soft kisses down Tony's face and neck, nipping and sucking at his collar bone and shoulders. 

"I've got you baby…" he rolls his hips deeply and smiles at the cry it pulls out of his lover. "…. Let go and I'll catch you."

His hand comes to wrap around Tony's own straining erection and after a couple of strokes, his lover is screaming his name as he shudders through his orgasm. Tony clamps down on Steve, the spasms almost driving him over the edge but he's just able to hold back.  
He holds his lover through the tremors, the breathless panting, the slightly hysterical half laughter, half sobbing as Tony comes down from his high. 

He strokes his lover's sides, soft kisses and soft words of comfort sprinkled on Tony's face and neck as his heart slows and hie eyes stop rolling back. Soon enough Tony's eyes start tracking again and he squirms a little on Steve's still fully erect cock. Tony's pulls him down for a lazy kiss, rolling his hips slowly.

"Dai, amante…" he smiles and sighs, " … take what you need. Take me. Fuck me. Come in me. Make me yours."

Steve grunts nonverbally, rolling his hips at first shallow, then deeper and deeper until the large bed is rocking. Tony relaxes into the motion, running his hands through his lover's hair, down his neck and shoulders, soothing movements down that broad back as Steve buries his face in Tony's neck and pants; His grunts almost animalistic. Tony tightens his legs around Steve's hips as they piston, fucking his slick, loose asshole. He's not getting hard anytime soon but each thrust sends a small spark of pleasure up his spine. 

He whispers endearments and encouragements in soft Italian, running his hands all over his lover until Steve's hips stutter and he presses deep with a full body shudder; his cock pulsing hot seed into Tony with a long low moan. His hips buck a few more times and he lets himself rest his weight on the other man for a few moments before pushing up on his elbows. 

Tony looks thoroughly ravaged, his delicate camisole rucked up under his arms, his dusky nipples pebbled and begging for Steve's tongue. The garter is twisted and one of the ribbons have snapped, unraveling one side of the entire construct. The sheer stockings seemed to have lost fight against Steve's body armor, pulls and runs littered the insides of the tights. 

Tony's cheeks were flushed pink, his body glistened with a fine sheen of sweat that Steve wanted to lick of his his olive skin. Fingers run lazily through Steve's blonde hair as Tony smiles sweetly.

"Mio Bello …" he hums, "Mio splendido sole" (My beauty. My splendid sun.)

Steve dips down and takes a firm nipple into his mouth, taking satisfaction in Tony's hitched breath. He reaches up to tweak the other nipple, enjoying immensely the feeling of Tony squirming helplessly under his ministrations. He presses his half hard cock once again into Tony's heat, shuddering at the ease with which it is sheathed completely. 

Tony mewls, helpless as he tries to squirm away from both the teasing of his nipples and the pressure in his ass but Steve's weight at his pelvis keeps him still and plugged thoroughly. Steve rocks gently twice, three times before gently pulling out and collapsing unto his back at Tony's side; panting for breath.

Tony lets his legs uncurl with a moan for his thigh and calf muscles and sighs deeply. Every inch of his body was still tingling, from his toes to the tips of his tousled hair. He felt well fucked, thoroughly used and deeply loved and cared for. He lets his head roll to the side where his lover lays breathing deeply, his pale Irish skin flushed pink and his blonde hair slicked against his forehead with sweat. Steve turns to him and their eyes meet, a slow satisfied smile spreading over the blond's handsome face.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your 'me-time'." 

"You look about as sorry as a cat who knocked a glass off a table." Tony scoffs, stretching and rolling into Steve's side. "I definitely didn't mind though. There's only so much time I can spend by myself before I go a little stir crazy. I really enjoyed your company though."

He throws one leg over Steve's and tries to make himself comfortable against the hard body armor. Steve chuckles at his antics and rolls to his feet, quickly shucking the formfitting shirt and pants as well as the flexible under-armor, popping into that bathroom for a damp cloth before slipping back into Tony's arms. He wipes them both down, loosening the garter and slightly tracing the marks the garment made on Tony's hips and legs. The stockings join the cloth and ruined garter on the floor with Steve's uniform, the sheer material utterly unsalvageable.

"Even so… " Steve hums as Tony's throws his leg over once again and snuggles close. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I really appreciate it when you let me see more and more of this side with you. I love you Tony." he buries his nose on Tony's damp curls and runs his hand up Tony's side, smoothing down the silky camisole. 

"You are the only person I've ever wanted to share this with Steve," Tony's confides into Steve's shoulder, "… the only person I trust with all of me. " Brown eyes look up into forget me not blue. "Ti amo anch'io, Amante."

Steve steals a kiss, short and sweet but just as intense, before tucking his lover against his side and riding out the last of the afterglow. Sometimes he can't believe how goddamn lucky he is but he knows that he's been given guardianship of something so precious, so coveted. Tony's trust is like a soft glowing light, the more it's protected and valued, the brighter it shines. 

Right then and there he vows himself that what ever it took, either as Captain America, the Man out of Time or even just plain old Steve Rogers, the boy from Brooklyn, he'd do everything in his power to be a partner worthy of the so strong yet at the same time, so fragile man in his arms and that there was no where that Tony could go that Steve would not follow.

Soon enough, all that can be heard in the quiet of the room is the whir of the A/C, the clicking of the record player and their soft breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to stop here for the night because my computer just shut down and rebooted three times in a row. i consider myself lucky i didn't lose my work. i will finish the rest on work tomorrow. Ciao.


End file.
